Curarte el alma
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Ciego. Incapaz de distinguir con nitidez mi entorno… Como perdido en una espesa negrura, creí distinguir a un asesino… más confundí aquella alma noble con un criminal. PeinSasu e ItaSasu.
1. Paraíso perdido

Mis cordiales saludos a ti, que estás leyendo. Estoy aquí con otro fic. Hace días ésta pareja ronda en mi mente, pensé e imaginé la forma en la que debería escribir y esto fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza…

**TITULO:**

**CURARTE EL ALMA**

**PAREJA:**

Esto es un PeinSasu e ItaSasu.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**¡Alto contenido de SPOILER!**

El fic contiene spoiler para las personas que no siguen el manga. Más precisamente del manga 396-401. Es posible que los próximos capítulos también contengan spoiler. Como bien dije los datos fueron sacados exclusivamente del manga, también de wikipedia y otras páginas, todo eso fue gracias a mi querida amiga. (Te lo agradezco, si estás leyendo)

**GÉNERO:**

Este es el primer intento que hago exclusivamente de angst. ¿Por qué angst? Sencillamente porque a mis ojos esta es la única manera que veo de poner a Pein junto a Sasuke.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Si Naruto me perteneciera ¿Crees que me tomaría la molestia de escribir este fic? Evidentemente no. Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:**

Por esta vez no digo nada… estoy tan apesadumbrada con esta redacción.

**Nota de autora:**

Sucedió un improvisto. Algo que no debía acontecer. Este fic no debía salir de mi ordenador. Sin embargo, gracias a mi ego, acepté una propuesta en que con una personita dejamos al azar la suerte de este fic. Por decirlo de una manera, este… verán no salí favorecida en un piedra, papel y tijeras. Prefiero ahorrarme los detalles, demasiado tengo con aclarar el contexto en que se publica este escrito. Por tanto me limitaré a hacer la siguiente declaración:

Yo Taumaturga publico el presente fic porque fui estafada por:

Lucario INU

El fic en su generalidad está dedicado a ti

(Sin rencores)

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

**Paraíso perdido**

"_Había elegido un camino oscuro para que todo se volviera tiniebla"_

Lluvia… una interminable… Tal vez un diluvio… capaz de apaciguar cualquier incendio…Y sin embargo un fuego negro que no se apaga, como ese sentimiento extraño que hondaba en sus corazones a pesar de que denegaban de su existencia. Así era, el amaterasu jamás se apagaría, ardería eternamente. Lo que ambos sentían también tenía esa cualidad perenne, aunque no querían aceptar que ese vínculo sería difícil de romper, como lo era el hecho de que eran hermanos, que tenían una sangre en común… Y que además el odio que se profesaban de ningún modo existió… Nunca.

Una lluvia que no quería parar, como si fueran las lágrimas de ambos. Un llanto que no se detendría. Aunque uno de ellos jamás volvería a llorar, eso si alguna vez lo habría hecho. Porque sus ojos estaban vacíos… sin vida… sin dolor… sin sufrimiento…

Sin embargo en sus labios se dibujo una débil sonrisa, un leve gesto que sólo era notorio a los ojos de su hermano menor. Un sentimiento imposible de descifrar a los ojos de una persona normal. Aunque pareciera una anomalía la imagen que Sasuke tenía delante era real: Itachi sonreía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Esa era la verdadera cara del asesino más recordado en Konoha? ¿Era la persona que le incentivo a odiar los lazos porque eso le hacían débil? ¿Era el mismo que le repetía constantemente que lo odiara?... Realmente el pequeño no estaba seguro. Inseguro, sin intenciones de comprender esa imagen surrealista, el vengador sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Y con lentitud se desplomó ante su antagonista.

Finalmente su ambición pudo consumarse. Cualquiera que conociera los hechos "oficiales" de la famosa "Masacre del Clan Uchiha", diría fehacientemente: "Dios existe, la justicia es lenta pero eficaz. Loable es el valor de ese magnífico shinobi que ajustició a las víctimas de esa cruenta masacre. No hubo fratricidio, sino justicia"

Hace tiempo uno de los cuerpos tirados en el suelo dejó de respirar. El alma de aquel cuerpo descansaba en algún lugar lejano, en el infierno por los crímenes que había cometido, en algún cielo por tantos sacrificios por un amor prohibido. Quizás un dios de alguna religión se apiadaría de su amor vedado, de aquella entrega absoluta por la persona que había amado, pero a quien obligó a odiarlo. Tal vez alguien comprendería que lo muchos tildan de aberrante, es una forma diferente de amar al común de la sociedad. Si, en definitiva de los muchos pecados que había cometido, del que nunca se arrepentiría es de ese pecado tan sublime. Uchiha Itachi jamás se arrepentiría de haber albergado un sentimiento que traspasaba lo fraternal por su hermanito pequeño. Nunca jamás se lamentaría de haber exteriorizado sus emociones de manera física… Y si era verdad, antes de acabar con el clan Uchiha mantuvo una relación con Sasuke. A tal punto que su hermano menor le entrego su cuerpo y alma horas antes de la masacre. Ese era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de su precioso hermanito. Empero después de ese acto, en el que ambos expresaron y demostraron su amor, Itachi acabo con su vida. Lo mató psicológicamente. Hizo de su vida un infierno… Y sin embargo…

No lo exterminó de la manera en que se lo pidieron. Después de todo, la misión del mayor era acabar con todo el clan, pero no pudo aniquilar a su amor. ¿Cómo asesinar a su sangre, a la única persona que lo veía más que mero ninja del cual sentir orgullo? ¿Cómo exterminar su único lazo? No podía hacerlo, y no pudo hacerlo… pero por todo ese daño, por esa traición, por tanto dolor que le infringió, por esa infancia robada, pero sobre todo por su felicidad, para que siguiera creyendo en el clan… Para que continúe viviendo en esa hermosa fantasía, debía mentir, decirle que toda esa historia fue un juego. Expresarle que sólo montó una obra teatral para hacerle sentir bien, porque después de todo él era su repuesto, su salvación, necesitaba sus ojos para no quedarse ciego… mentiras, farsas, más engaños ¿Qué más daba? Su hermanito debía tener su venganza y continuar su vida, aunque esta fuera sólo una mera utopía. Él merecía ser feliz. Tenía que olvidar el pasado, esas heridas que no cicatrizaban debían ser curadas, y la única forma de lograrlo era con su muerte. Itachi tenía que caer en sus brazos. Y aunque su pequeño hermano le daría un final a su vida para cumplir una venganza _ficticia_… valía la pena morir si él lograba ser feliz.

Nunca sabría de sus verdaderas intenciones. Jamás se enteraría de que todo lo hizo pensando en él. Él no sabría la verdad, ese era su consuelo. Pero que poco duraría esto…

Sasuke se desplomó al lado de su hermano, le contempló sin saber que sentir, muchas cosas pasaron en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Varias cosas le develó la persona que le causó un irreparable daño mental. Su hermano le confesó que sólo lo dejó con vida para quitarle sus ojos. Puesto que al adquirir el Mangekyou sharingan, su consecuente uso le deterioraban de manera irreversible la visión. Y sólo existía una cura para esta enfermedad: los ojos de un familiar. En pocas palabras necesitaba del pequeño. Y por está razón Itachi no culminó con su existencia.

A decir verdad esa declaración le sorprendió de sobremanera, tal vez creía que Itachi aún lo amaba. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Era muy ingenuo de su parte pensar que su hermano mayor mantenía esos sentimientos por él, cuando lo único que le demostró desde aquel nefasto día fue un profundo odio. Pero a pesar de todo no pudo sino pensar que allí descansaba su corazón, su hermano y amante, la persona a la que amó. La misma persona a quien Sasuke prometió amar. Pero eso ya no importaba. Al fin culminó con su venganza.

Tal vez volvería a su aldea natal y reconstruiría su clan. Si, eso haría. Olvidaría que alguna vez sintió un cariño por esa quimera que estaba tendido a su lado. Borrar de la memoria todo vestigio… sólo tenía que olvidar…

Lentamente cerró sus ojos sin nada más que pensar. Inconscientemente sus dedos rozaron los de su hermano. Sasuke sentía como las gotas caían del cielo, bañando sus ropas. Irónicamente pensó que esa lluvia podía lavar ese pequeño estremecimiento. Esa horrible sensación de que algo andaba mal. Un débil zumbido en su ¿corazón?...

"_Síntomas del cansancio"_ pensó, no muy convencido.

Entonces creyó percibir un chakra. Empero estaba cansado y en un estado imposible de definir, no sabía si sentir euforia por culminar su tan anhelada venganza o si aquello era un vacío inexplicable. Su cuerpo cedió al cansancio y dolor. Se encontraba a la libre disposición de esa persona.

A los pocos minutos un shinobi con los atuendos de Akatsuki, con una máscara naranjada que cubría su rostro, llegó al lugar, observó cuidadosamente los detalles del campo de batalla. Y luego posó sus ojos en el menor de los Uchiha. En eso, un ser bastante extraño salió de la superficie. El ente tenía las mismas ropas que el otro shinobi.

- Llegas tarde- le hizo notar su lentitud.

- Perdóname por no poder moverme a la maldita velocidad de la luz- fingió una disculpa.

- ¡Vamos! Antes de que lleguen esos de Konoha- ordenó Tobi.

Tobi cogió al peliazul, y el hombre planta hizo lo propio con el moreno. Sin mayores preámbulos ambos se alejaron del terreno en que se llevó a cabo la más cruenta batalla entre dos hermanos, al que momentos después llegaría Naruto en su búsqueda por Sasuke.

El hombre de la máscara llevó al menor a una cueva en donde se encargo de sanar sus heridas, y al terminar con estas acciones espero a que despierte. Ellos tenían mucho de que hablar. Él necesitaba la cooperación del desertor de Konoha. Estaba seguro que él le ayudaría en sus planes, de eso no tenía dudas. Tobi se encargaría de desmantelar los más profundos secretos de Itachi. Y gracias a esto último conseguiría un nuevo partidario para Akatsuki.

Todo era negro en su cabeza, distinguió una silueta. Se le hacía conocido. El joven se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Era su hermano. Se le acercó, y el peliazul por instinto retrocedió unos pasos. Pero el mayor se adelantó a sus acciones, y con dos dedos de su mano le golpeó la frente diciendo:

_"Lo siento, quizá la próxima vez, Sasuke"_

Entreabrió los ojos, estaba en una cueva. ¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar? Sintió unas vendas que cubrían sus heridas. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado… la pelea, el Amaterasu, la técnica final de su hermano: Susanou, la muerte de… Itachi.

- Te di atención médica- una voz le habló desde la profundidad de un rincón-. Ganaste. Aunque no deberías ser tan arriesgado con tu vida- casi le reprochó-. Ya nos conocíamos, no es necesario que te preocupes por lo que sucedió con Deidara.

Los ojos de Sasuke no reflejaban ningún tipo de interés por el monólogo. Aunque le dirigió una mirada discreta, percatándose de sus atuendos idénticos al de su hermano, a la ropa que llevaba debajo de la capa con nubes. Evidentemente era un Akatsuki. Y le era familiar, puesto que le había visto en la pelea que tuvo contra el shinobi de la roca.

- Hay algunas cosas que es necesario que sepas.- Parecía divertido por lo que diría a continuación- Es sobre Itachi, su verdadera historia- reveló en un intento de que su interlocutor le prestara la atención debida.

Pero el ahora victorioso vengador le devolvió una mirada vacía, como si realmente no le importara en lo más mínimo la presencia del Akatsuki.

- Si me presento, quizás me llevarás el apunte- colocó una mano en su máscara-. Soy un Uchiha, y soy la persona que conoce a la perfección la verdad sobre Uchiha Itachi…

Pero al deslizar la máscara, y mostrar un ojo con el sharingan, ocurrió algo extraño y a la vez aterrador. El Mangekyou sharingan de Itachi apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke. La sangre brotó del mismo. Increíblemente una llama negra surgió en el brazo derecho de Tobi. El Amaterasu cubrió una parte considerable de su cuerpo, y el shinobi se perdió entre la oscuridad de la cueva. Mientras que el líder de Hebi se tapaba el ojo que tenía el Mangekyou. Y al desaparecer todo vestigio del mismo, la confusión se plasmó en su rostro.

Para sorpresa del Uchiha menor, el Akatsuki que le hacía compañía salió ileso de aquella técnica.

_- _Parece que Itachi implantó su Amaterasu en ti, sin duda no quería que nos encontráramos- explicó el enigmático Tobi-. Quizás lo hizo para matarme o simplemente para mantenerme alejado de ti. Es evidente de que esto fue planeado para que cuando veas mi sharingan, el Amaterasu se active inmediatamente.

- No sé a que quieres llegar…

- Lo que quiero decir es que Itachi te trasfirió todos sus doujutsus.

- No tiene sentido ¿Por qué haría…?- alegó Sasuke.

- Todo lo hizo para protegerte- interrumpió.

La expresión del rostro del peliazul paso de desconcertada a exasperada ante la revelación. Le había tomado por sorpresa las palabras del shinobi, pero esto se borró al instante.

- ¿Protegerme? Tú ¿Estás viéndome la cara de idiota?- dijo con frialdad.

- A veces las cosas no son como parecen, como claramente tú sabes tanto de tu hermano, y sin embargo él es un perfecto desconocido para ti- al ver el rostro iracundo del peliazul, declaró- Aparentemente será difícil entablar una conversación contigo. Pero debes saber que mi relato será verídico, porque esta es la única verdad. ¿Acaso no le preguntaste a Itachi sobre la persona que le ayudo aquella trágica noche?

El Akatsuki hizo una pausa, para luego revelar:

- Esa persona la tienes delante de ti. Soy Madara Uchiha.

La cara del peliazul se puso en blanco. Delante tenía al coautor de la masacre.

- Sé todo sobre Itachi. Aunque él no sabía hasta donde llegaba mi información…

Exista una posibilidad de que esa fuente de información fuera la auténtica historia. Pero Sasuke no quería saber nada. Todo estaba claro. Itachi era un criminal que ya tuvo su merecido veredicto.

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya no me importa!- apretó las mantas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo-. ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!

- Es tu deber saber, conocer las verdaderas razones de Itachi. Necesitas conocer la historia del shinobi que arriesgo absolutamente todo por proteger a la honorable aldea de la Hoja… Necesitas saber de la persona que te protegió por sobre todas las cosas. Tienes que saber de la persona a la que catalogaron como un criminal.

Pero Sasuke no quería escucharlo, trataba de hacer caso omiso de Madara. Presionó aún más sus manos contra las sábanas. Después de culminar con su ansiada venganza no necesitaba saber nada más. Nada. Ya lo tenía planeado: reencarnaría al clan Uchiha, olvidando por completo el amor que sintió por su hermano.

- Ya te lo había dicho. El Amaterasu es una clara prueba de mis palabras. ¿Por qué se molestaría en implantarlo en tus ojos? ¿Por qué?- con pasos lentos se acercó al peliazul-. Es claro que no quería que nos encontráramos. Si me dejas contarte, verás que todo encaja a la perfección.

Sin embargo el Uchiha menor no escucharía con facilidad, sé lo había dicho. No quería oírlo. No quería. Sabiendo esto Madara agregó:

- Existieron cuatro personas que podrían dar fe de mis palabras. El tercer Hokage, y sus consejeros Homura, Koharu y Danzou. Ahora que Saturobi está muerto únicamente existen tres personas que conocen la verdad. Y es imposible que ellos confiesen, por eso es que esta aterradora "verdad" ha permanecido oculta. Y aunque no lo creas, es precisamente lo que Itachi quería- reveló con un tono imparcial-. Pero existe otra persona que sabe el secreto mejor guardado de Konoha. Si, yo lo sé.

Hizo otra pausa.

- Es claro que Itachi sospechaba que supiera la verdad. Por eso se resguardo con el Amaterasu, para asegurarse de que la verdad muriera con él. Porque los otros no hablarían, es obvio que querrían continuar con la farsa- dijo para hacer entrar en razón al joven-. Hasta sus últimos minutos de vida pensó en protegerte.

Mientras Madara prácticamente le hablaba a las paredes, Sasuke mantenía la cabeza casi escondida entre la manta que cubría parte de su cuerpo. Pero lentamente levantó el rostro, su vista estaba perdida _"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir…? ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué Itachi quería…? ¿Protegerme?"_

- Intenta recordar todo lo que sabes de Itachi. Has que los recuerdos afloren en tu mente.

Era demasiada información para un solo día. Continuó presionando la sábana. Sudo frío al memorar su pasado, las sonrisas de Itachi, sus interminables excusas para no ayudarle en su entrenamiento… Y además las últimas acciones, la masacre, las palabras frías, el intento de arrancarle los ojos.

El hombre con el rostro cubierto, percibió el efecto que producía en Sasuke, y se fue acercando al peliazul, para calmar un posible arranque de locura.

- Es imposible, no es cierto… Él intento matarme… Intento sacarme los ojos…

- Serénate- le tomó el mentón.

Ante la acción el vengador le abofeteo para alejarlo. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era la cercanía de ese hombre que hacía de su cabeza una laguna de dudas. Pero mientras más removía en el pasado, más se perdía. Lo poco que relató Madara, surtió efecto en el líder de Hebi, puesto que se desplomó.

Cuando despertó, Sasuke no se encontraba de ánimos para hablar. Pero casi no tenía alternativa, puesto que después de perder el conocimiento, Madara le amarró para que oyera la calumnia más grande de Konoha.

- Itachi era la persona a quien anhelaba matar. El convirtió mi vida en un infierno. Liquidó al clan…- dijo, en un intento de continuar con su necedad.

- Todo eso fue una misión que le encomendaron hacer los líderes de Konoha. Es desde este punto donde empieza su historia, su verdad.

- ¿Una misión?

- Esa noche en que abandonó la villa, esa misma noche, cumplió su última misión como un shinobi de Konoha. Como el shinobi más leal de Konoha.

Por un momento Madara creyó que ya tenía a un Sasuke dispuesto a escucharle, dado que su rostro parecía no reflejar emociones como siempre lo hacía, pero entonces el peliazul dijo:

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

- Para que cada cosa que te revele tenga sentido, es necesario comenzar por el principio, con la fundación de Konoha. Irónicamente tu hermano fue el último sacrificio de una larga lista de muertes.

- ¿Sacrificio?- repitió-. No pienso creerte, todo es una absoluta mentira- dijo a la defensiva.

- Lamentablemente no tengo pruebas a mi disposición para respaldar mi confesión, y así ganar tu confianza. Está a tu criterio creerme o ignorarme. Pero debes escucharme… Lo sabes.

Madara estaba convencido que después de haber utilizado al máximo la retórica tendría la confianza del hermano de Itachi. Ya había sembrado las dudas en la cabeza del inocente peliazul, pero con la revelación que haría a continuación toda huella de ingenuidad desaparecería para transformarlo en un ser carente de alma. De esta forma, tendría un aliado para concretar sus planes.

- Está bien, tienes mi completa atención.

El hombre con el rostro cubierto se regocijo con el consentimiento de Sasuke. Ya no habría vueltas atrás. Ya no. Sólo tenía que contar. Debía relatar todo. Y después el hermano de Itachi ya no sería nunca más un ninja de Konoha. Nunca más.

- Nuestra historia comienza con la fundación de Konoha, la verdadera historia del nacimiento de esa aldea…

Y Madara desmanteló el secreto mejor guardado de la Aldea de la Hoja. No se calló nada. Contó sobre la vida antes de Konoha. Describió sobre la rivalidad que enfrentó a los dos clanes más fuertes: Uchiha y Senju. Relató la historia del clan Uchiha, de cómo fue su vida en ella, junto a su hermano. De cómo nació con el más grande talento que se haya visto en su clan. La forma en la que se hizo del Mangekyou sharingan, su increíble talento le valió para convertirse en el Líder del clan. De cómo su hermano le cedió sus ojos, no se los sacó a la fuerza como Sasuke creía. Y es que en verdad no podía hacerlo, sólo alguien que no era humano cometería tal acción aberrante contra un hermano. Y su posterior enfrentamiento con Hashirama, el Líder de los senjus, quien luego se trasformaría en el primer Hokage. Relató las razones que dieron lugar a la fundación de Konoha, a la cual Madara se opuso. En fin los motivos por los que abandonó a esa aldea. Y la eterna desconfianza que tenían los líderes de Konoha hacia los Uchiha. Las medidas que fueron tomadas para reducir su peligro. De cómo el tercer Hokage se mostró desacuerdo con estas medidas, aunque como la "voz que clama en el desierto", no se hizo oír.

Para entonces el clan Uchiha se habría artado de la situación, y planearon un golpe de estado comandada por Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de los hermanos. Pero Konoha tomó las medidas necesarias para detener todo intento de sedición: Uchiha Itachi era su espía. Aunque, en principio lo había sido del clan Uchiha. Así el hermano de Sasuke terminó dando información del clan para la aldea. El anbu, habiendo presenciado a temprana edad un clima belicoso, se opuso al movimiento subversivo de los Uchihas, no quería volver a presenciar una guerra en la que correría sangre. No quería que la historia se repitiera. Por este motivo trabajo a favor de la aldea, para lograr la tan ansiada y esquiva paz. Por lo que aceptó ejecutar una misión secreta: exterminar por completo al clan Uchiha. La decisión no fue fácil, pero debía hacerlo para evitar una nueva Guerra Ninja. La traición no fue por odio, sino para evitar una futura guerra. Y hay es dónde se produce el encuentro entre Madara e Itachi, este último le hizo una oferta al primero para que le ayudará a aniquilar al clan que le había traicionado.

- Y así fue como sucedió, luego Itachi abandonaría para siempre la aldea. Sería catalogado como un criminal. Cumplió al pie de la letra su misión. Sin embargo, no pudo acabar con su talón de Aquiles.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo, había escuchado pacientemente la historia de Madara, haciendo alguna que otra pregunta, las cuales fueron salvadas por el informante.

- Incluso le rogó al tercer Hokage que te protegiera. Amenazó a Danzou para que no hiciera nada contra ti. Diciendo lo siguiente "Si le pones un dedo encima a Sasuke… Filtraré toda la información que conozco de la aldea a los países enemigos". Como comprenderás no pudo decirte la verdad.

Los recuerdos volvieron a florar en su aturdida cabeza. El hermano perfecto al que admiraba. Las duras palabras que le profesó antes de abandonarlo a su suerte. La cara de un asesino. La imagen de un criminal se le cayó de la cabeza…

- Itachi quería que creyeras en una utopía. Él te ha esperado. Ha esperado pacientemente el día en que caería en tus brazos.

Aquello eran mentiras. No, debían ser mentiras. Toda su vida no podía ser sólo una obra teatral. Itachi no podía haber planeado su vida, de manera en que se embistiera como un vengador. La historia no podía estar escrita de antemano, de la cual su hermano fue el trágico escritor y director.

- Él no peleo en serio contigo- continuó el más longevo Uchiha-. Piénsalo, él te hizo llegar al límite con un único objetivo… sólo razona un poco.

Las manos dudosas de Sasuke deambularon hacia su cuello. Ya no estaba allí la maldición que lo acompaño en su entrenamiento con Orochimaru. Si, Itachi le hizo llegar al límite, bajó su reserva de chakra para así desaparecer todo rastro del sannin en su anatomía… Pero aún así no podía creer el relato del hombre de la máscara. No podía concebirlo. Porque hacerlo significaría admitir que su vida fue una total hipocresía. En donde su motivo de existencia se desdibujaba.

- Si todo fue para liberarte del sello. El acabo con Orochimaru. Y que de esta forma sacarás tu propio Mangekyou-. Se cruzó de brazos-. Esto se lograría en cuanto dieras muerte a la persona más cercana a ti. Estuvo actuando.

Pero no quería creerlo, eso sería como morir una vez más. Así que se aferró a una última esperanza:

- Es falso. Fuiste tú quien utilizó al Kyuubi para destruir Konoha hace 16 años…

Si no tuviera la máscara puesta, Sasuke sería capaz de ver la cara serena de Madara al revelar sin pesar lo siguiente:

- Siento decírtelo- su voz sin sentimientos-. Pero es otra muestra de la actuación de tu querido hermano, en un vano intento de protegerte de mí. Por eso el Amaterasu me acató hace unos instantes… es más claro que el agua, Sasuke.

- No, esto es parte de tu ficción- intentó escudarse en sus palabras, a pesar de que ya casi no le quedan fundamentos, por no decir que no los tenía-. Itachi es un asesino…

- Él nunca se olvido de ti, Sasuke. Nunca perdió su amor por ti. Es más cuando el tercero murió volvió a Konoha para revindicar su amenaza a Donzou…

- No, esto…

- Sigues vivo, ¿No?

El mundo de Sasuke se congeló. Estaba derrotado. No era que pensaba que Madara estuviera loco. No, al contrario quería creer que él sólo le engañaba. ¿Por qué y con qué intenciones? No lo sabía… pero no podía…

- Sasuke… ¿No me crees o es que no quieres creerme?

Y Madara había dado en el clavo. Sasuke se negaba a intentar siquiera en aplicar la lógica para determinar la versatilidad de su contraparte, porque eso sería como morir. Trataba se cerrarse a sus declaraciones. Quería creer por todos los medios que ese hombre sólo jugaba con su mente.

"_Sasuke ¿no me crees o es que no quieres creerme?"… _se frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. _"Yo sé que Itachi es un asesino. Lo es. Es un criminal… porque yo necesito… requiero… ¿No quiero creerte?"_

- Él te hizo ver una ilusión, para que de esta manera te embistieras con el traje del héroe al darle una justa muerte. No tuvo reparos en asesinarlos a todos, pero no pudo contigo… ¿lo ves? No podía hacerlo, y no pudo hacerlo. No pudo acabar con ese sentimiento. Para él tu vida era más importante que la aldea.

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios era como un veneno mortal. Madara se acercó al estático peliazul, casi acechándole, continuó sacando simples palabras, tan sencillas, pero cargadas de una aterradora verdad. Una forma diferente de matar a una persona. Sus dichos eran como lentos y desgarradores ataques con Kunai. Una manera terrible de destrozar un alma. Una acción más terrible que el Tsukuyomi. La vida de Sasuke se desmoronaba lentamente, como la caída de un gran imperio.

- Él tenía una enfermedad terminal. Pero sobrevivió con medicamentos, de una manera tan humillante. Sólo por ti. Para que salieras airoso, dándole muerte al "hombre sanguinario". Para que acabes con el malvado dragón de los cuentos de hadas, y de esta manera volvieras airoso a esa aldea de traidores.

Más revelaciones, que sólo despedazaban la existencia del hasta ahora inocente hermanito de Itachi. Una inocencia corrompida.

- Si, él se dejó morir, para que fueras visto como un héroe.

El sinfín de imágenes de la batalla de hace unos momentos, volaron como una memoria que sería esculpida con sangre. Podía sentir el último contacto que tuvo con su amado hermano, sentía los dedos en su frente, de esa persona que le amó hasta los últimos días…

- Todo por su querido hermanito. Para morir a tus pies.

En ningún momento Sasuke mostró signos vitales, más el otro prosiguió arruinando su vida, ya de por sí funesta.

Ya no podía negar nada. No le quedaban argumentos para contrarrestar los dichos agudos del otro Uchiha.

- Sé que él simbolizó algo más que un hermano para ti…- dijo con una nota de ironía-. Entiendo el porqué no pudo matarte. El amor que existía entre ambos se asemeja a lo que sentía hacia mi hermano…

Pero Sasuke no prestó atención a la última declaración. En su mente se debatía sus anteriores decisiones. Su erróneo accionar. El compromiso tácito de amor hecho con sangre hace tanto tiempo…

"_Yo Sasuke Uchiha prometo que siempre te amaré. Sin importar lo que suceda"_

"_¿En serio?" había preguntado Itachi, escéptico por esa declaración. Pero sonrió regocijado por ello. "Creo que sería más conveniente atender ese pequeño dedo, otouto" señaló. _

"_¡No! Esta sangre será nuestro vínculo" Con su mano pequeña había detenido la de su hermano, quien le miró pasmado. _

"_Tonto hermanito ya tenemos un vinculo sanguíneo" le recordó._

Una promesa que no logró cumplir… él fue el que no pudo comprender a esa persona que se desentendió con su propia vida, a cambio de su felicidad. Una acción desinteresada, todo por su bienestar… Sin reparar en el odio y desprecio que se ganaría… Todo por él… en una entrega absoluta.

"_Sería capaz de vender mi alma por ti, otouto. Porque tú me ves como verdaderamente soy" Había confesado Itachi._

Habiendo desmantelado el "universo utópico" que Itachi creó para su Sasuke, Madara decidió dejarlo solo.

Por su parte el menor se levantó de su lecho, con pasos inseguros caminó sin saber adonde ir ni mucho menos qué hacer, tambaleó. Sus piernas no podían sostenerlo. Y para no caerse se apoyó en las frías paredes de esa cueva.

_"¿Me amarás eternamente?" preguntó Itachi, mirándolo a los ojos._

"_Si, por siempre. Eres muy importante para mí. Te amaré eternamente, aniki" Afirmó el Uchiha menor cuando sólo tenía cinco años._

Le faltaba el oxígeno. Sentía la boca seca. Nada volvería a ser como antes. Su vida se derrumbó.

Aquello por lo que había peleado durante tanto tiempo…

Aquello por lo que se había entrenado sin reparar en las consecuencias…

Aquello era un espejismo…

Renunció a su vida…

Todo por una ambición que en realidad era ilógica, quería morir…

Pero irónicamente ese día había muerto interiormente.

Su mundo se demolió en menos de un día, en pocas horas. Su paraíso ya no existía. Sus actos no podían ser catalogados de épico. Porque su vida había sido una absoluta y vil mentira.

"_Ciego. Incapaz de distinguir con nitidez mi entorno… Como perdido en una espesa negrura, creí distinguir a un asesino… más confundí aquella alma noble con un criminal"_

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno este es un nuevo fic mío. El mismo cuenta con un final ya escrito. Además "Curarte el alma" no pasará de los cinco capítulos. Es más creo que serán sólo tres capítulos, porque me deprimo y sufro al escribir una historia en qué mi querido Itachi sólo forma parte de los recuerdos de Sasu-chan.

Por otro lado quiero decirles qué parte de la conversación que se produce entre Madara y Sasuke fue sacado del manga, y algunas cosas las modifique. No iba a copiar todo tal cual, porque sería monótono, además de que se supone que el fic sale de mi inventiva.

Para los que no leyeron el manga les digo dos cosas:

1- Si, Itachi muere.

2- Lo de la relación de Sasuke e Itachi, es una invención mía. Claro que no tuvieron nada amoroso. Eso que dijo Sasuke "Te amaré eternamente" y demás, es parte de mi perfecta utopía.

Es posible que este fic sufra algunas modificaciones, no lo sé. Sólo lo publique porque me cansé de retrasar su publicación, ya que como bien dije al principio debía cumplir mi promesa.

Y como se habrán dado cuenta en este capitulo no se menciona a Pein, el Honorable Líder hará su aparición en el próximo capítulo.

Por último "gracias" Lucario INU, nunca me olvidaré el sinsabor que me dejó ese juego.

También agradezco a dos personitas que me apoyaron para subir este fic. Espero que lean, y me digan que les pareció, para hacerle algunas correcciones, y también sugerencias para los capítulos venideros.

Hasta luego.


	2. Similar a un árbol

Hola. ¡Qué horror! ¡Hace tiempo que no me doy un vueltita por esta sección! ¡Y tantas veces que retrasé la publicación! En verdad lo lamento, y más por las personas que esperaron por la actualización (Ejem quiero pensar que a alguien le interesa, caso contrario abandonaré este fic)

**TITULO:**

**CURARTE EL ALMA**

**PAREJA:**

Por esta vez, sólo PeinSasu e ItaSasu.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

El fic contiene spoiler para las personas que no siguen el manga. Más precisamente del manga 396 hasta el 436, ese es el período que manejaré en todo el fic (con sus consecuentes retoques).

**GÉNERO:**

Este es el primer intento que hago exclusivamente de angst. ¿Por qué decidí escribirlo así? Sencillamente, porque a mis ojos ésta es la única manera que veo de poner a Pein junto a Sasuke.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sí Naruto me perteneciera ¿Crees que me tomaría la molestia de escribir este fic? Evidentemente no. Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:**

Cuando los errores no pueden enmendarse… ¿Habrá un algo que pueda calmar esta consternación? Ahora que lo has perdido todo… ¿Qué habrás de hacer, Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Te dejarás consumir por el _dolor?... _¿ocultarás ese pesar? ¿Alguien podrá entenderte?... Dios ve tu Dolor.

"A Lucario INU"

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

**Similar a un árbol**

"_Solitario, tú recorres el camino que lleva a ti mismo. Tienes que querer consumirte en tu propia llama. ¡Cómo te renovarías si antes no te hubieses convertido en ceniza!"_

_(Así habló Zaratustra.)_

Nietzsche Friedrich

_Agradecimientos a:_

Kakuzu-nii

_(Sin ti no habría una continuación, gracias aunque no lo leas)_

Ni el mismísimo Dios sabría con certeza cuales eran las emociones de Sasuke Uchiha, en aquel instante en que se iba sumergiendo en la oscuridad, siendo abrazado por el manto de las tinieblas, consumiéndose lentamente por un letal veneno, que lo empujaba con ahínco en las profundidades de la noche. Iba cayendo a un negro precipicio, uno del cual no saldría nunca jamás. Y su alma estaba siendo consumida, muriendo en lo que parecía una agonía eterna, en que un ser intangible (las sombras) le susurraba todas sus _malas acciones_.

"_¿Fraticidio?... Más que un crimen… ¿Injusto?... Más allá… Lo que es aún peor, te he traicionado". _

Una sombra colosal iba tragándose a aquel niño que hasta ese día creía en la verdad que le fue impuesta…

"Es el deber de todo shinobi proteger la Aldea, los ideales de ésta son los verdaderos"

"_Priorice mi objetivo sin hacer caso de las lagunas que se formaban alrededor, esas mismas aguas que a veces me sumergían en la duda. Había, en ese inminente desenlace, olor a tragedia, un claro dato que no cerraba. He obviado esa prueba, debo sufrir la condena de mi ceguedad"_

El niño dentro del adolescente Sasuke Uchiha estaba encerrándose, enterrándose, sepultándose, sumergiéndose en su propio dolor… Los errores perniciosos le envenenaban el corazón y el alma.

"_Algo no cerraba en la'verdadera' historia de la masacre. ¿Por qué serías el único causante de ese baño de sangre? Por muy 'genio' que hayas sido, no podrías haber salido victorioso de la escena del crimen; no hubiera sido ni remotamente probable una huida sin la cooperación de alguien más… ¿alguien más?… me equívoco, un conjunto de malditos que se escondían en la sombras"._

Sus ojos desolados bajaron a sus manos, sentía que la sangre derramada de su hermano mayor le quemaba en la mano. Ardía… ardía mucho más que el propio Amaterasu, mucho más doloroso que esas llamas, perenne angustia que lo acompañaría de ahora y en adelante… Y se abría el abismo del que no podría salir.

"_Hubo un complot. Hubo un 'alguien' por encima de ti, querido hermano mayor, ese que ordenó la aniquilación total de la disidencia (nosotros los Uchiha). Tontamente, pensé que podías contar con un aliado (del cual ahora sé el nombre: Madara Uchiha), que habría de facilitarte la consumación de esos crímenes. Fui enteramente ingenuo… Porque al parecer era el único que hubiera de consagrarse al esclarecimiento de los hechos acontecidos esa noche en que nuestros vidas cambiaron drásticamente. ¡Estaba delante de mis propios ojos! ¡Qué nadie quería saber de 'eso', la Aldea misma, allí estaba la clave! ¡Esos comportamientos, hermano, qué tonto he sido! Siempre que hablaba de Venganza… ¿Por qué a nadie parecía importarle esa Tragedia más que a mí? Entiendo, el porqué… muy tarde" _

"_Aclarar los pensamientos oscuros, terminar los inconclusos, debería haber sido mi máxima. Pero fui tonto y seguí mis instintos"_

Todas esas sensaciones negativas eran incomparables con el anterior vicio que se auto-impuso: Odio, un Odio que bordeaba la obsesión hacia su hermano.

Pero ahora…

Recién ahora…

Sólo ahora…

Únicamente ahora…

Comprendía que había muerto su persona más querida, mejor dicho la única persona que había amado y seguiría amando en su dolor, nunca más volvería a escuchar su voz. Nunca en la vida.

Y los recuerdos volvían a él… de una perfecta infancia, antes de que los "entes" se opusieran en ese hermoso romance que compartían…

En esos tiempos, Itachi siempre se hacía de un tiempo para él…

Y Sasuke era feliz con tan poco, al estar con su hermano mayor, aunque esa felicidad fuera ajena y extraña a la guerra que se avecinaba… Una guerra que estaba en medio.

Sasuke por fin lo entendía. Terrible y depresivo era el resultado de su _victoria_ sobre el _asesino_ del clan Uchiha:

"_No habrá una próxima vez"_

Pero a la vez, Sasuke no quería aceptar que no habría una "Próxima vez" ¡Qué cruel era la vida! ¡Qué irreparable ese error!

"_No podré rogar por tu perdón…, no podré" _

La muerte de Itachi traía consigo un irremediable dolor. Que se filtraba por su ser, corroyendo el posible regocijo por haber cumplido con su meta autoimpuesta hace años. El malestar lo habría de intoxicar en unas horas.

"_No hablamos demasiado en aquellos momentos, es ahora cuando hubiera querido decirte… sobre mi perpetua devoción, esa que me hizo cruzar el portal de tu corazón"_

¿Cuáles son los lazos imposibles de romper?

Esos eran los de Itachi y Sasuke, dos hermanos que cultivaron un amor que desgraciadamente estuvo en la antesala de una atmósfera densa. Un tiempo en que corría el susurro de una confrontación de intereses. Dos bandos luchaban por imponer su ideología: Senju y Uchiha. Más bien uno de ellos peleaba por ser parte de ese sistema, por la recuperación de su _status _(posición). Concretamente el prestigioso Clan Uchiha comprendió horrorizado que estaban siendo opacados, sin siquiera pelear. No había una cohesión directa con el manejo de famoso "Consejo". Sin embargo ellos debían enorgullecerse de ser los que impusieran el "orden", ser la policía.

"_Lo tengo decidido. Cuando sea grande seré como otou-san" _

¡Cuánta ingenuidad había en ese Sasuke de solo seis años! ¡Qué distante le parecía esa época en que había declarado su _sueño circunstancial_ de ser parte de esa farsa! No reconocía esas palabras como propias, tan distinto a lo que comenzaba a pensar.

Su alma se sentía golpeada. Una oleada de consternación le empezó a correr por las venas.

Alguien debía pagar. Su alma no hallaba consuelo, si es que todavía poseía tal cosa. Sin importar cuanto lo piense no había forma de curar ese malestar crónico. Alguien tendría que sufrir. Una parte de él murió. Ellos sufrirían. Gozaría con sus gritos de agonía. Les penaría con el peor tormento: el Tsunayomi. Haría que rueguen por una rápida muerte. Les daría a esas personas una porción de su aflicción.

Todo resultado tiene una causa. Lo que habían hecho en el pasado (ellos), sería cobrado en algún momento. Esa trágica obra estaba en las vísperas de su sangrienta conclusión, a manos del _sobreviviente_.

–En este día, ha nacido un nuevo grupo–dijo con una voz mucho más fría que antes del encuentro con Itachi. Tan cambiada que sus compañeros se sobresaltaron al oírle. Al punto de que ellos se preguntaron si realmente ese era Sasuke Uchiha, o tal vez un excelente Henge de un miembro de Akatsuki.

–Desde hoy seremos conocidos como "Taka"–declaró, como si estuviera dando un orden que no sería discutida a los tres ninjas que le hubieran de acompañar silenciosamente.

"_La imagen de un cuerpo sin vida, un rostro sin corazón"_

Lo único que coordinaba sus movimientos era su voluntad. Una férrea idea de castigar con todo su potencial, a los autores intelectuales de la causa fuente de la tragedia del clan Uchiha, y la posterior muerte de su único y verdadero amor. Destruiría a esa aldea que alardeaba de los fuertes lazos… esos mismos hipócritas que destruyeron el amor con su hermano, esos que les impidieron ser felices, quienes obligaron a Itachi a enfermar y luego morir en sus pies. Y sus manos manchadas con la sangre de una persona inocente.

Esas causas mediatas de su indestructible aversión…

Las causas inmediatas de la muerte de su hermano mayor…

¡No habría impunidad!

–Taka tiene un objetivo… –afirmó en un tono apagado.

Los compañeros de Sasuke lo sintieron, el cambio del viento… de soplar hacia el norte, drásticamente cambió hacia el sur… un punto cardinal en donde moriría.

Ellos, que compartían un vínculo debido a su pasó por el _sonido, _lo entendieron de una. No hacía falta que el Uchiha menor diera una explicación, podrían no saber, en concreto, el porqué de esos repentinos cambios. Pero había una atmósfera fúnebre… un aire de un funeral al que asistieron sin conocimiento de ello.

Juugo recordó porque seguiría hasta la muerte a Sasuke: _"se podría llegar a decir que su existencia es mi propio renacimiento" _No hondaría en esclarecimientos acerca de su proceder diferente, tal vez porque en el fondo, Juugo era él que mejor le comprendía. Y no pediría el fundamento de lo que ya conocía.

El shinobi de la Niebla, también miraba la espalda de su líder, e imaginaba que si levantaba y luego se atrevía a girarle para verle la cara, tendría enfrente los ojos de un niño, llorando por la muerte de un ser querido. No quería que su cuerpo le traicionará, y ver las heridas del alma, se quedó sentado en una de las rocas, esperando que termine de dar las instrucciones.

Quería y no quería ver el chakra de Sasuke, se mordió el pulgar y recordó que ella estaba en el grupo por el _vengador_, Karin lo seguiría en su nuevo objetivo.

Si el camino los llevaba al mismo infierno que así sea, Taka lo seguiría hasta el final.

Sasuke sabía que ellos, Konoha en sí, tenían una deuda… ¡Pagarían! Pagarían… Pagarían por sus acciones pasadas.

La espera se hizo eterna, con el corazón en sus bocas, Taka aguardaba por las nuevas órdenes. Y cuando el cabecilla de esa agrupación desertora habló, ya no poseía el aura de antes.

–La completa y total destrucción de Konoha.

Porque esas personas detrás de las órdenes, eran los verdaderos culpables. En el mundo no había nada más bajo que los altos superiores que establecen los decretos y ordenanzas, y son los subordinados quienes acatan éstas, escondiéndose como cucarachas detrás de esos. Hombres gordos que únicamente dan órdenes, se lavan las manos, y viven en su asquerosa simulación, mofándose de ser una aldea con ideales nobles. No hay peor consejero que estos, predicadores de valores, que ni ellos mismos prestan la observancia. Unos truhanes de cualquier bajeza… Y esa sociedad misma, que comparte y acepta su hipocresía. Asco, le daba asco toda esa sociedad. Ira, eso sentía por ellos. Un odio renovado por las personas que le hablaron de lazos… ¡Ellos no entendían nada! ¿De qué lazos le hablaban si ellos mismo catalogaban a Itachi de asesino serial? ¿Es qué ningún habitante de esa aldea pudo vislumbrar el plan maquiavélico? ¿Era un error invencible…?

En su subconsciente había una pequeñísima añoranza por esa aldea, por sus conocidos. Pero habiendo caído el telón de la Farsa… Su mente se tiñó de una aversión que superaba en creces el anterior sentimiento de venganza contra Itachi.

"_Su muerte será pagada con cada gota de sangre, derramaré esa sustancia"_

El suelo sería bañado con litros y litros de ese líquido escarlata, ésta era la única manera de apagar parte de su agudo mantenerse ocupado en una _misión _y opacar ese pesar que le seguía y le habría de acosar, temía, en las futuras noches.

"_Nadie es capaz de comprender cuánto te amé, y te sigo amando, aniki… No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que esto que deseabas para mí, no es lo que quería ¡NO! Estabas equivocado si pensabas que sería feliz en medio de esa gente que me despreciaba por llevar este apellido: Uchiha, siendo motivo suficiente para generar desconfianza en los demás; y gloria a través de tu muerte, no puede haberla. Porque el reconocimiento de tus verdugos intelectuales, toda esa porquería que está dentro de cuerpos de carne, es una total contradicción. No temo morir al proclamarte como mi persona más importante, como la única que ha pensado en mí, en estos últimos años"_

Hubo un resultado en la batalla entre Sasuke e Itachi, un _vencedor _y un _ganador_…. Pero ¿quién mató a quien? ¿Quién era el _enemigo_? ¿Quién? Si lo hubiera sabido antes y no después, tal vez no sentiría un vacío, y paralelamente una ira infinita hacia determinadas personas.

La muerte de Itachi significó la refutación explícita de su _causa_, sembró por dentro a una personalidad más sombría, que iba generando más dolor, más furia… hicieron de él la consecuencia de verdades ocultas. Lo que genera el callar los _crímenes, _a la larga, todo, sale a la luz_._

**~~~ Similar a un árbol ~~~**

Las órdenes fueron emitidas, y aceptadas por Taka. Madara y Kisame hubieron de poner en conocimiento a Sasuke de los puntos de la alianza. Acordándose que Taka capturaría al ocho colas, Hachibi, paralelamente Akatsuki abordaría al Kyuubi. En pago de esa _tarea_, Madara garantizó la entrega de un bijuu como _ayuda extra _en el objetivo de Sasuke: la destrucción total de Konoha.

"_Desde ahora Taka y Akatsuki se moverán como uno solo"_

Los vientos helados que corrían en ese día, la claridad del sol dándole de lleno. Sasuke no encontró mejor consolación que oír los graznidos de los pájaros _libres_, desconocedores del dolor, preguntándose si valía la pena una vida cuando la persona que idolatraba y amaría hasta el fin, no volvería a él, por más que lo deseara con una inmensa fuerza.

Y los árboles hablaban, estando todo en calma, los árboles murmuraban.

Las persianas de sus ojos cayeron despacio, fue sumergiéndose en ese vacío tan conocido, pero que era más oscuro que antes… Se adentra, este pesar.

Dio unos dos pasitos, y comprendió que éstos eran muy cortos para su edad. Miró sus manos muy pequeñas para ser de un adolescente. En qué espacio se encontraba y por qué era un niño, le inquietaba saber la respuesta a eso.

"_Quiero avanzar hacia delante, pero sin ti… Todo está tan oscuro… _

_No puedo avanzar…_

_No quiero avanzar… _

_Estos ojos no ven más que una infinita penumbra, tengo miedo de caer en algún pozo… y tú mano no estará para salvar…_

_¿Sigo siendo el niño al que debes proteger, aniki?" _

Dejarse caer, era fácil hacerlo.

"_Todo se irá, el dolor se irá… Es lo que deseas… Pero sabes que esto no será así…" _

Los árboles se oscurecían en esa dimensión, las hojas adquirían un tono sombrío.

"_Cada vez es más fuerte, este dolor…"_

Se le oprimió el corazón, _pica, pica, pica…_

"_Quisieras morir, pero ya estás muerto" _

El cielo rugía, y el niño se agazapó contra sus rodillas. Atentó escuchaba esos susurros.

"_Tú que conoces el dolor, entiendes este sufrimiento"._

Del cielo caían las gotas de una lluvia diferente, lluvia escarlata… Sangre.

Sangre lavando su cuerpo, se horrorizaba de sentir la pavorosa calidez del liquido que le mojaba.

"_Acércate a mí, y vamos a compartir este dolor"_

Esa voz clara… ¿De dónde surgía ese llamado?...

"_Tú… ¿me llamas?… ¿Aniki…?" _

La penumbra cedía ante la llegada de la claridad, misteriosa luz que le volvió a la realidad. ¿Estuvo soñando despierto? Tal vez… o quizás ese algo lo sacó de esa dimensión.

Era eso.

Ya no estaba _solo_.

A su derecha había un sujeto sentado, con una conocida prenda que le decía que no era un enemigo, no ahora. Un sujeto de cabellos anaranjados y piercings en el rostro, con unos extraños ojos grises, que le hizo pensar a Sasuke que esa persona también tenía un doujutsu.

Ninguno dijo nada, los sonidos de la naturaleza hicieron gala en ese intervalo de mutuo silencio que se estacionó.

Había una pregunta en el aire, Pein vino para mostrarse ante el hermano de su difunto subordinado.

–El que está a cargo de esta, bien o mal llamada, banda de criminales, numerosa en su comienzo, que ha disminuido de a uno paulatinamente, ese soy –reveló, sin mirar nada en particular–. Ellos me llamaban _Líder _–dijo por los caídos en la batalla–. Conozco cada una de las sangrientas historias de mis subordinados. Todos siendo los resultados de las guerras de aquellos hombres sedientos de Poder_. _Sasori, que creció sin conocer el amor fraternal, intentó ir contra la naturaleza para recuperar lo que le quitaron. En su demanda de cariño, canalizó ese deseo para superar su dolor, que sin embargo no pudo aligerar. Necesitaba creer en algo –comenzó por mencionar una de esas _felices _infancias que conocía –. Itachi, tu hermano… –se detuvo, y notó que Sasuke se quedó quieto, ni siquiera respira por oírle con toda la claridad de sus sentidos.

Cuando volvió a usar la voz, ésta parecía tener una sutil impronta de _caridad_.

–Itachi ha crecido, viendo los horrores de la sangre derramada, el _veía_ esa lucha interna por el Poder. En el justo momento, en que una _clase _se oponía a la otra, tuvo que _elegir_. Por un lado la Aldea, por el otro la familia, Tú, una dolorosa elección que debía tomar. Contra la espada y la pared –comentó, admirando el cielo –, pero esa historia la conoces. No sirve de nada, que hable de sus virtudes y vicios. Ahora sabes lo que había bajo esa _armonía _asquerosamente hermosa de la que gozan ellos –dijo en clara referencia a Konoha.

– Su sacrificio, su entrega… Por la mayoría… ¿Un pueblo lo vale? –le devolvió fríamente, sus ojos secos de lágrimas derramadas–. ¿Lo vale el esfuerzo de alguien que sólo quiere la felicidad de un ser querido, procurando bajo cualquier costo lo que considera será su felicidad? ¿eh? –inquirió, mirando al horizonte, donde el sol agonizaba de un color anaranjado –. Para mí, se acabaron los mitos en que los malos son simplemente los malos, y los buenos esos hipócritas que viven en su Mierda. Acabaré con esa concepción errada de justicia, haré mi propia justicia, esto es lo único que me mueve. Es mi objetivo, individualista, no por Honor o por Gloria, sino para revindicarme ante mi querido hermano. Si no lo hiciera, y fuera a coronarme como un héroe, estaría adjudicándome una victoria indigna, sería darle la espalda a todos sus sacrificios. Lo estaría negando, si regresará con esos que me hablaron de lazos… –las primeras lágrimas goteaban por su rostro–. Su vida vale más que Konoha, por eso no debió sacrificarse de esa manera. No puedo ser feliz a través de una mentira ¡No puedo seguir cómo si nada hubiera pasado! Itachi quería que viva en ese cuento, pero estoy demasiado grande como para aceptar dócilmente esa farsa. _"Yo… sin él no puedo… no puedo concebir una paz… no a través de su muerte… Mi Paz solo podría ser lograda con él… y eso es imposible"_

–Ésas, son palabras sumamente cargadas de dolor y una agonía surgida hace poco tiempo, tan drástico el cambio que hicieron en ti, Sasuke.

–Es el resultado… He despertado –afirmó con una entonación que le caló hondo a Pein._ "Estoy seco…"_

–El _despertar_ –pronunció, juntando sus dedos, y sus circunferencias giraron de manera maniática–. Dices que has _despertado_. ¿De qué habrías de despertar, Sasuke? –preguntó para mirarle directo, en eso notó que Sasuke había llorado en todo ese tiempo.

"_Una criatura frágil" _Veía una ser descarándose por dentro, lo herido que estaba por dentro.

–He despertado de esa pesadilla. De ese juego en dónde habitan los Malos a quienes se debe dar muerte y dónde los Buenos son los que tienen la verdad y la justicia.

Le escuchó y desvió la vista hacia un árbol diferente al verde del bosque. Un árbol sin hojas en pleno verano, con un tronco seco que se descascaraba, y ramas con un aspecto terrorífico. A su alrededor las plantas vivas, parecían desafectados de la presencia del _difunto_. A simple vista cualquiera podría decir que ese árbol estaba vivo, puesto que aun permanecía de pie. No obstante, Pein sabía que, sin mediar las acciones humanas, un árbol moría, naturalmente, de pie. Estuvo pensativo con la extraña forma en que perecían los árboles (1).

Los colores de la vida no volverían ni en esa estación ni en la otra, ¿acaso los tonos de Sasuke tampoco vendrían a su cuerpo?

Cuando un árbol _fallece_… es categórico.

–Justicia, las personas hacen muchas cosas en nombre de ella. Cometen los crímenes más aberrantes, y proclaman estos como actos justos –dijo sin dejar de ver el árbol–. Realzar nuestra noción de justicia, si ésta triunfa será nuestra verdad, más si fracasamos será una falacia, jugaremos el todo o nada. Ambas sabemos lo que es la perdida de un ser querido, las guerras de por medio, nos sacaron las ilusiones de un mejor mundo, esto no puede efectuarse mientras este clima hostil persista. Mientras algunos delitos sean escondidos… Mientras los mismos gobiernos actúan conforme a su naturaleza belicosa.

Pero para cambiar debes mover todo, el problema es de la raíz, desde que las personas fingen no ver, de ahí deviene el problema. Una culpa que nadie está dispuesto a asumir (2).

–Ahora es tarde para lamentaciones, pudieron impedir este negro desenlace, más prefirieron callar y prolongar ese reinado monárquico. Optaron por tirar a mi hermano como un perro a la intemperie, lo obligaron a contraer esa enfermedad, si no fuera porque tenía el Mangekyou tal vez… él… –calló, producto de un agudo nudo en su interior. Su contraparte le contemplaba absorto por la desgarradora belleza que desprendía, jamás había creído que pudiera existir un dolor semejante, sintiéndose condolido ante esas sensaciones que lograba sacarle el _niño_ que tenía enfrente.

Creía ver las grietas de la anatomía del _niño_, acurrucado en una burbuja, gimiendo en silencio.

Era un niño herido.

Esas fisuras que son invisibles, ante alguien que solo ve con los ojos. Conocía perfectamente esas lesiones que ningún médico ninja sabría curar. Para ese dolor no había tratamiento. Los desgarros experimentados en la propia alma, esta apreciación le hacía nacer una curiosidad por el deterioro de esa esencia.

–Sin duda, has sido marcado por el dolor. Tu historia trágica la enaltece más de lo que pudiera imaginar. _"Corrompe al corazón, este dolor imposible de soportar. Lo conozco como no tienes idea"_

No había preguntas por hacer. Todo había sido abordado, pero Pein sintió la necesidad de comunicarle a Sasuke su siguiente movimiento:

–Mientras procuras hacerte con ese bijuu, me encargaré personalmente del Kyuubi. –Un pensamiento le corrí por la mente, que quizás Sasuke se opondría más ocurrió lo contrario:

–El Kyuubi no me interesa –sentenció, y en eso giró con sus nuevos ojos activos, la sangre parecía correr en estos–. Sin embargo, los demás, no te atrevas a acabar con esos cerdos, cada una de las vidas de esos miserables me pertenece. Sobre todo a es tal Danzou, no te perdonaré si lo matas, ese hijo de puta es mío.

Se quedó rígido, aunque hubiera querido no habría podido contestarle con la misma gravedad. Lo único que podía hacer era guardar silencio.

Comprendió que Sasuke ya tenía en mente acabar con las personas que ejecutaron las órdenes, desde un rincón, para que su Clan fuera exterminado. Su transmutación de un objetivo a otro, Pein veía la conversión de _alma_ que quería venganza hacia esas sombras que ahora gozaban de una reputación intachable (3).

–Yo destruiré su Paz.

Viciado por dentro, errante en la vida, el niño que vivía de ilusiones fue sepultado y comido por pura cólera, desprecio, ira, sed de venganza. Sabía que no podría interferir en el camino del muchacho, que tambaleaba en la cornisa, cayendo en un vértigo paranormal.

–Acabaré con su asquerosa Paz.

Fue lo último, lo que le incitó a decir algo:

–Paz –repitió con desabrimiento, y una garganta irritada–. Paz –dijo Pein una vez más–. La Paz, ese ansiado valor, peca de ambigüedad en cualquier labio impúdico que se aventure a proclamarla como un atributo inherente a su persona. La paz no puede ser un estado compartido por todos, si _algunos_ se comportan de acuerdo a sus propios intereses, queriendo establecer su propio orden, que éste perdure para y por su beneficio, a la vez que la disidencia es callada por medio de tragedias en que algunos que detentan "El Poder" misteriosamente no tienen nada que ver. Es increíble la arbitrariedad con la que operan. Mucho antes de conocerla, a esa paradójica justicia, la he aborrecido.

Sasuke le oía, y se detenía en el análisis del Líder.

– El camino hacia la verdad, fue prohibido por _ellos_, bajo la única razón de mantener un sistema. Valiéndose de crímenes ocultos, de los cimientos de estos se eleva su preciosa Justicia, Gobierno, Su Paz. Lo he visto, es la misma historia, que se repite, son ciclos de los que no pueden salirse, y donde los únicos perjudicados son los _niños, _sin padres, sin amor. Y del otro lado, como una burda incongruencia los favorecidos, los ganadores, los que tienen una tranquilidad. He _admirado_ toda mi vida la singularidad de los pueblos en armonía y, desde las sombras, los integrantes de Akatsuki lo hemos visto. ¿Qué no es también Justo que nosotros peleemos por nuestros ideales, que nuestras opiniones sean tenidas en cuenta en un debate abierto? ¿Por qué debemos ser aquellos que deben morir para que la Paz sea posible?

Preguntas que serían absurdas para los "Altos funcionarios" de las Aldeas. Al _construirse_ el mundo ya estaban resuelto quien sería la voz de la Justicia y quienes la de la Injusticia.

Al gennin no le interesaba buscarle una solución a aquello, ya no.

Un árbol muerto no _piensa_ en las próximas primaveras.

–Soy un desertor desde que abandoné Konoha… Pero, ahora elijo, por mí mismo, ser un criminal. Ser la oposición a _ellos_… Seré lo que ellos _llaman _Malo. Iré por el ocho colas, atentaré contra esa armonía –proclamó Sasuke, decidido_"Porque para ellos, tú eras Malo, aniki. También pensé de esa forma, más cuando la Verdad fue contada, ya no quise ser Bueno."_

La peor angustia es ese progresivo vacío que se cuela por cada célula de su organismo, haciendo insoportable el tiempo. ¡Qué horrible comprobar que alguien más había sufrido por esas guerras fomentadas por las ambiciones de tener el control de una Aldea, del Mundo! ¡Qué rabia saber que ni los muertos pueden descansar en Paz! ¡Qué ira de ver los _experimentos _de esos seres que dicen _pelear_ en nombre de la Justicia! ¡Qué inmensa cólera al oírles justificarse de algo que no puede justificarse! ¡¿Qué ellos no enarbolaban sus _reglas, _que del mal sólo nace el mal, y del bien sólo bien?! Entonces, cómo aceptar que a través del mal –las guerras, las masacres, las conspiraciones– un _gobierno_ surge, mágicamente, limpio de las raíces que le dieron originen, y sin el cual no sería.

Lo había borrado de la memoria.

No lo había tenido en cuenta:

Cierto era, y muy _justo_, que a los "Buenos" se les está permitido cometer excesos para así combatir con su contrario: los Malos. Puesto que éstos no dudan en derramar la sangre en el terreno, también los _defensores _deben pasar por delante de los otros. Después de todo siempre que se logré una vida pacífica, no importan los _medios._

"_Bonito razonamiento" _pensó con ironía el shinobi de la Lluvia.

Francamente, fue una verdad en el pasado, lo era en el presente y, sin lugar a dudas, también lo sería en el futuro:

'_Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum (4)'_

Hace varios años que decidió tomar las _armas_ para que las aldeas conocieran su idea de _Pacem (Paz)_

– ¿Podrás encargarte de esto? –Le miró, cauteloso. Lo que se le encomendó a Sasuke habría de ser importante para Akatsuki.

Mantuvo sus ojos en los de Pein, análogos a los suyos. Se enderezó, y pensó en voz alta su inconfesada realidad:

–No moriré. Algo que ya ha muerto no puede morir más de una vez.

Las palabras adquieren profundidad, y sus oídos pueden oírlo, dos, tres y cuatro veces. Disfruta escucharlo, incluso cuando sabe que va perdiéndose a sus espaldas.

Los árboles una vez muertos, no _florecen_ en las siguientes primaveras. Nadie asiste a sus funerales, sus huéspedes pasados, esos de _ayer, _buscan alojarse en otros árboles en donde cantar bellas melodías. El cuerpo queda a la vista de los demás seres vivos, que no le guardan luto, pero respetan al cuerpo que ya no tiene la vida dentro de sí.

–Morir como un árbol… –musitó el Líder.

A las ramas las movía el viento. Inanimada, esa especie que también conoce de la muerte y, tiene su propio final, la grandeza con la que se _apagaba_. Un ocurrencia que no fuera analizada detalladamente por los shinobis que tienen su preciada Paz.

Otros la _ven._

–Similar…

**~~~ Similar a un árbol ~~~**

Sin mayores problemas, Uchiha Sasuke dio con el demonio de ocho colas, a quien derrotó en una milésima de segundos. No obstante, surgieron algunos problemas en la misión. Karin sufrió serias lesiones, al ser atacada en un _in fortuito_ por el nuevo ninjutsu de Sasuke: Amaterasu. Para sorpresa de todos, los ojos nuevos del Uchiha tenían una táctica exclusiva: el poder de controlar el fuego negro. De esa manera logró extinguirla, salvando a su compañera de una muerte inminente. Y a su vez el Jinchuuriki de Hachibi fue amansado con las flamas eternas, lo que implicó la primera misión efectiva del grupo Taka.

Con la victoria en el bolsillo, Sasuke arrastró al demonio, mientras que Juugo se encargó de cargar a Karin y Suigetsu, quien también habría recibido heridas, aunque leves en comparación con la chica.

En la entrada de su escondite provisional, le esperaba Madara. Volvía a darse el encuentro de los dos últimos Uchiha, cara a cara. Volverían a intercambiar palabras aquellos que habían sido despreciados por una Aldea a la que ansiaban proteger, como los leales shinobis que hubiesen sido de no ser por esos prejuicios subyacentes en la cabeza de cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha, tal vez del mundo entero.

–He cumplido –dijo de manera mecánica Sasuke. Enseguida tiró el cuerpo de Hachibi.

Juugo que le había acompañado observó a los dos últimos Uchiha.

–Supe que lo lograrías, desde un principio –comentó el Uchiha longevo, nada sorprendido de ver a sus pies la ofrenda de su reciente aliado. – ¿Qué harán ahora? –inquirió solo por decir algo, dado que ya sabía cuáles serían los siguientes pasos del menor.

–Mi grupo sufrió algunas descompensaciones, antes que nada deben descansar.

– ¿Taka? ¿Y qué hay de ti Sasuke? –preguntó para hacerle reparar en que también él requería de un tratamiento, por lo menos, superficial.

–Ellos recobraran las fuerzas–afirmó, sin prestarle atención a sus mínimas heridas–, luego iremos a expandir nuestra Justicia.

–Justicia–repitió, impactado por el énfasis del otro–, comienzas a hablar como Pein.

Colocó la diestra en la empañadura de su katana, y al darle la espalda, el peliazul entrecerró sus párpados.

–Quiero hablar contigo –le objetó.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, Juugo no preguntó y de inmediato salió para dejarlos solos.

–Has escuchado y aceptado lo que te conté, es decir la verdad de Itachi –empezó por decir, mientras Sasuke tomaba lugar en un asiento opuesto a Madara –. Sinceramente, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Habrías de seguir sus pasos y protegerla esa aldea?

Se quedó en silencio, y luego respondió:

–He asumido esa revelación como verdadera. Las cosas que antes no encajaban, todo tiene sentido –Hizo una pequeña pausa–. Me has mostrado a lo que mi hermano renunció en defensa de la aldea. Pero esto no puede compararse con el dolor de… perderlo. Yo no le pedí que se sacrificara en nombre de la Paz. Con la verdad delante de mí, no puedo proteger la aldea como él hubiera querido. Nunca jamás perdonaré a esos ancianos, esto me envenena. Todos los habitantes son cómplices de esa mentira, optaron por una vida próspera a costa de la vida de Itachi, ellos cambiaron su vida por esa Paz de la que gozan, es inmundo.

–Entonces, no solo mataras a los ancianos.

–Así es, acabaré con toda esa aldea que alardea de los valores.

– ¿Estás seguro? La aldea es lo que Itachi estuvo protegiendo, ¿destruirás el objeto de su lucha?

– Lo habías dicho, Madara –refutó Sasuke–. Itachi no pudo matarme, ni aún mediando las órdenes de los superiores. Lo que significa que mi Existencia era más importante que la aldea, del mismo modo su Vida, la de mi hermano mayor, me importa más que "esa" aldea. Todos ellos, que se escondían detrás, como ratas, que obligaron a mi hermano a cometer aquello por lo cual lo estuve odiando irracionalmente; que condujeron a Itachi a una vida paupérrima y en consecuencia a su inevitable muerte; ¡y esa villa que apoya fervientemente a los Senju! Todos, absolutamente todos son una Mierda. Lo he decido.

Calló para aclamar con una voz cargada de ira:

–Todos sufrirán mi Venganza –Sus ojos se ocultaron detrás de sus mellones, y entrelazando los dedos por encima de su nariz, profirió unas palabras más:–. Dirás que soy un simple niño, dolido por la pérdida de un ser querido. ¿Seguir el camino de Itachi? Eso solo podría decirlo alguien que no conoce este dolor. Si alguien se opone a mi forma de vivir, sin importar lo que pase, que si existe el riesgo de que muera con ese objetivo, igual ¡acabaré con todo lo que les importe!... Tal vez así comprendan lo que hicieron nacer en mí, la profundidad de mi dolor. Haré mi Justicia –concluyó para relucir sus nuevos y amenazantes ojos, adquiridos por la pérdida de su hermano.

–Si… –aceptó el sujeto con máscara, viendo como Sasuke se alejaba –. Suenas como a Pein.

–No, en todo caso comienzo a ver las cosas como verdaderamente son, veo lo que se esconde detrás de Konoha y me niego a aceptar el orden impuesto como "justo"– explicó, mientras abandonaba a su pariente. _"He batido las alas hacia la verdad de los hechos, y el sol quema, la Verdad es veneno… y la mentira fue dulzura… amarga dulzura… fue… Odio los dulces, los odio"._

"_Si, fuiste afectado por Dios… Sorprendentemente, en un corto tiempo. ¿Dios lo habrá escuchado?"_ se preguntó, al sentir un lejano chakra, entre las sombras, que escuchó con interés el monólogo de Sasuke.

**~~~ Similar a un árbol ~~~**

Un tiempo después, Sasuke había llegado al _refugio_. Su determinación era francamente escalofriante para Juugo, que le miraba marcharse hacia su habitación provisional, dejándole el cuidado de Karin y Suigetsu.

"_La idiosincrasia en que vivía esa gente, me enferma su falsedad, astutas serpientes que tenían como única meta jerarquizar su dinastía de Senjus"_

Todo era claro ahora, podía verlo con una aterradora claridad:

El primer –férreo opositor de los Uchiha– y segundo Hokage –el que tuvo la genial idea ubicar a los Uchiha en una esquina, alejados de la Aldea–eran hermanos, la Quinta era nieta del primero, Saturobi habría sido familiar o simpatizante de aquéllos, al igual que el Cuarto, Naruto inminente sexto, era el primogénito del cuarto, y el predilecto de Tsunade, Konohamaru, siguiente Hokage después de Uzumaki, nieto del Tercero. ¿Casualidad o extraña coincidencia? No creía en la casualidad, tampoco en las coincidencias. Innegablemente, todo era un círculo viciado de los Senjus y sus partidarios, el poder en manos de un grupo elitista, 'sólo ellos gobernarían Konoha, nadie más podría hacerlo, caso contrario ese que osará robarles el puesto desaparecería. El Clan Uchiha era una muestra de la impunidad con que se manejaban' No es de extrañar que lo que ellos hicieran fuera considerado "justicia", lo que otros hicieran "injusticia". Así mientras ellos realizaban acciones nobles, los demás–concretamente los Uchiha– cometían sedición, alta traición.

Desenmascarado sus velos, sus falsedades, sus mentiras… Todo le envenenaba una vez más, ¿acaso más envenenado de lo que ya estaba su alma? Aun más.

¡Cuánta hipocresía había en los valores de los que se mofaban!

Con ese vacío, fue cayendo en los brazos de la oscuridad. Y ese boleto hacia las Tinieblas no tenía vuelta, el único pasajero en esa caída era Sasuke Uchiha.

**~~~ Similar a un árbol ~~~**

Después de ver a su compañero, Konan salía del escondite. En una curva se le cruzó un sujeto con máscara.

– ¿Aún no salen a por el Kyuubi? – Madara le detuvo.

– Descuida, hay tiempo de sobra –respondió con cautela–. Pein tuvo que ocuparse de un sannin, nada que representara un problema para Dios, como bien sabes. Estamos haciendo tiempo, a ver si con esto, esa Aldea puede prepararse para recibirnos –agregó, aunque detrás escondía algo más –. Saldremos en este instante. Pein es invencible, y es un hecho que traerá al jinckuuriki de Konoha.

–Cuánto antes mejor, ya está con nosotros el ocho colas –murmuró a sus espaldas.

La mujer decidió salir. Por su parte, Madara, se adentró en esas cuevas. Unas pasos en la penumbras, y dio con el Líder, que extrañamente había decidido venir de sus dominios, la aldea de la Lluvia, para recibir directamente las nuevas órdenes. Y de paso husmear algunas conversaciones que tuvo con el hermano de Itachi. La acción no paso desapercibida por el antiguo cabecilla del clan Uchiha, que también detectó rastros de Pein en la entonación del pupilo de Orochimaru.

–Has hablado con Sasuke– afirmó, apenas le vio, de espaldas.

Antes de decirle nada, Pein tomó su armamento personal. No era mucho lo que necesitaba, para una misión que consideraba de nula dificultad. Su acompañante le miró, curioso por una respuesta que tardaría en darse.

–En efecto –comenzó el pelirrojo, sin darle la cara–, un cruce de palabras era elemental para emprender una integración más compacta. Después…

–Así lo llamas, un simple cruce de palabras –interrumpió el usuario del sharingan.

–Después de que Taka se aliara con Akatsuki, era urgente el presentarme –complementó, como si nadie le hubiera cortado la frase.

– ¡Oh! –exclamó Madara–. ¿Tanto así para ejercer una influencia notable en él?

Ni se incomodó con esa observación, ya que proseguía en su tarea de seleccionar kunai y shuriken. Había notado ese toque inquisitivo en la _casi_ afirmación del shinobi de Konoha, por lo que meditó un poco sobre su devolución. Cuando la tuvo, se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

–Si fuera así–sugirió con una mirada provocadora–, ¿en qué habría de perjudicarte?

Madara no contestó, en su lugar dio un pequeño bufido.

–Crees, no lo he notado –musitó en señal de advertencia–. A los demás podrás haberles engañado, más a los ojos de Dios, que omnisciente y omnipotente ve a través de cualquier material, nada puede ser ocultado.

Dios desde arriba, puede ver todas las acciones humanas, es difícil que algo nuble su visión del mundo. Sin embargo, Madara creía que su aspiración no era palpable ni por Dios ni nadie.

–Hablas como si en verdad supieras qué pienso. Pero incluso la mente de un mortal, no puede ser leída por Dios, que está atareado con las miserias de los _buenos _como para reparar en la desgracia de los _malos_. Menos todavía los pensamientos de un inmortal, han de ser leídos, que constantemente cambian de parecer –recalco a la defensiva.

–Entonces, he de concluir que los anteriores _fines –_profirió Pein con una clara ironía–, ésos de los que versas con un alto grado de carisma, son solo una parte de tu auténtico _fin supremo. _Vendrían a ser más bien _medios_, sí medios que has enmascarado como el fin último. Tienes un objetivo diferente a lo que expresas con tu peculiar lenguaje.

–Has ido lejos, en tu deseo de comprender… –comenzó a rebatir Madara, reparando en la rapidez con que el Líder aparente de Akatsuki le quitaba la máscara sin proponérselo.

–Hay un solo objetivo, el mismo que mantienes desde antes de la fundación de Akatsuki–prosiguió el pelirrojo, sin hacer caso de las palabras del otro–. Esas razones que hicieron que me nombrarás como la figura visible de Akatsuki, han sido una pieza elemental en la consumación de tu mayor meta, que aún desconozco.

¿Qué había detrás de la sarta de _fines_ de Madara Uchiha? Estos permanecían invenciblemente ocultos en un secreto impenetrable para el pelirrojo.

"_¡Oh!… Hasta Dios tiene sus demarcaciones que le inhiben en el panorama humano, como te lo había dicho, Pein. A Dios se le pueden esconder cosas. Habrás de desconcertaste un poco más, cuando todo se aclare"_

Los dos shinobis se miraron, luego Pein volvió en su tarea de examinar sus armas, y mientras armaba la estrategia para irrumpir en esa Aldea.

–Sasuke ha regresado –informó Madara, y advirtió como la kunai que sostenía, el joven de los piercings, cayó haciendo un fuerte ruido–. Sí, ha cumplido su primera misión, y con nuestras expectativas. Increíblemente, retornó antes de lo previsto. Y tú, Líder, todavía no vas por el bijuu que nos falta –dijo apremiante. Había notado el estado de perlesía en que quedó al recibir los datos. Decidió agregar algo más, sólo por ver su reacción: –. En estos momentos, Zetsu y Kisame se están encargando de extraer el bijuu de ocho colas. Me uniré a ellos, ya que tú y Konan, saldrán ahora, ¿no?

–Sasuke regresó –repitió en voz alta.

–Así es, "Líder" –dijo con sorna–. ¿A dónde vas? –Observó el repentino cambio del shinobi de la Lluvia, que en dos movimientos fugaces cogió toda tu artillería y unas cuatro capas con nubes de su armario.

Cuando estuvo detrás de Uchiha, recapacitó sobre su respuesta.

–A Konoha –indicó.

"_¿A Konoha? Entonces, para qué llevarías capas de más. Dios no miente, Dios es la fuente de la Verdad. Pero Dios es humano y Dios ha mentido" _Razonó el falso Tobi. _"Y Dios siendo humano, siente que su dolor se asemeja al de 'una' persona. Dios quiere ser indiferente, sin embargo se involucró con ese Dolor… Dios sabe de su calidad humana" _

**~~~ Similar a un árbol ~~~**

Karin miraba el suelo. En su rincón, Juugo visualizaba el estanque en que se habría de recuperar Suigetsu. Éste tenía los párpados cerrados y un semblante serio. De repente, la pelirroja entreabrió sus labios para decirles algo a los otros dos.

–Juugo… siento un chakra…–comenzó a hablar, cuando en la entrada apareció una figura borrosa.

Alertados, los dos shinobis viraron hacia el intruso, quien en su propia libertad, avanzó unos pasos para mostrarse ante los tres. El sujeto que hubo de irrumpir en el refugio de Taka, era nada menos que el Líder de Akatsuki.

Sin explicaciones, tiró unos trapos que traía en su brazo derecho. Los inferiores de Sasuke, le miraron detenidamente y fruncieron el ceño, desentendidos con esa acción, subieron la vista hacia los orbes grises del otro. Fue entonces cuando notaron que el pelirrojo agarraba con firmeza un manto de nubes rojas, y concluyeron que lo que estaba en el piso no era otra cosa que tres capas de esa organización y que él tenía el propósito de entregársele en persona, la cuarta prenda, al Uchiha.

– ¿Dónde? –emitió indiferente, en su voz no había una afinación humana, como si habría de ser un personaje divino.

–Al final de ese pasillo –respondió el shinobi de las dos personalidades, que hubo de sentir la autodeterminación y la orden salir de la boca de un ente superior.

Karin y Suigetsu no contradijeron al joven pelirrojo, se contentaron con mirarle hasta que desapareció por completo.

Pein había ingresado en la _habitación_ en que descansaba Sasuke, fue rodeando el lecho de éste. Tomándose su tiempo para contemplar al shinobi de Konoha. Por un momento le cruzó por la cabeza que estaba delante de un muerto. Puesto que el niño, con quien había cruzado unas palabras, lucía una expresión más sombría de lo que recordaba, la tonalidad de su piel era de una palidez exagerada, similar a la de un difunto. A pesar del silencio de ese cuarto, no escuchó la respiración del Uchiha, lo que afirmó su pensamiento de que una parte de Sasuke estaba en coma.

En ese cuerpo transformado en un cadáver, tan similar a un árbol como lo había visto hace un tiempo, en la oportunidad de su primer encuentro, había dentro un alma dañada, un ser anémico, endeble, un alma herida. La sola idea de que jamás despertaría y que no llegaría a conocer al anterior Sasuke, pese a conocerlo muy por encima, le estremeció. La sensación que corrió por su cuerpo fue de un profundo dolor, que era incapaz de negarse a él. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que no sentía esa angustia por una persona? Mucho… mucho…

Sintió que algo salía de uno de sus ojos, corrió por su pómulo. Con el espanto dentro, se atrevió a tocar eso que segregaba su cuerpo…

Lágrima.

Una lágrima.

Estos sentimientos negativos le eran sumamente foráneos. ¿Hace cuánto no derramaba lágrimas? No lo recordaba, tanto había pasado.

Se acordó, en esos breves segundos, que había tenido una madre, que el había nacido humano.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que finalmente volvió en sí. Pero cuando lo hizo, todo era diferente.

El alma de Pein se conmovió como nunca juzgó que ocurriría. Hasta ese entonces, tenía una táctica para controlar sus emociones: Dios es imperturbable. Sin embargo, la perturbación, en cada uno de sus sentidos, no le imposibilitó de recitar con amargura y cierto odio compartido:

–Tu justicia, Sasuke… ¿cuál será tu justicia?

Una frase que oyó en boca de Konan, durante su negra infancia, apareció en su cabeza:

"_Harum sententiarum quae vera sit. Deus aliquis viderit"_ _(5)_

Lo había pronunciado en referencia a infinitos conceptos de "justicia" que coexistían en el Mundo Ninja. Los mismos que actuaron como medios para justificar las atrocidades que nadie quería ver.

Las personas se forman por su pasado, somos lo que somos por nuestro pasado. Éste nos condiciona. Pein y Sasuke estuvieron en medio de la lucha por el Poder. La historia de ambos, espantosamente, se asemejaba. Ellos vieron la pérdida de su paraíso. No tuvieron una infancia corriente, a falta de mejor palabra. Vivieron en su propia burbuja, construyendo la esperanza de un mundo que habría sido intangible… Mientras eran ajenos a los límites de su imaginación.

El tiempo trascurrió en pausas largas. Había llegado ese ansiado día. Los círculos que había en sus ojos, giraron de manera espeluznante.

Su mente ya había encontrado la respuesta a la turbia frase de su compañera.

–Ese Dios ha llegado… – Dejó el manto a un costado de la cama–. No hay manera de retrasar el juicio. No habrá excepciones, reconocimiento de títulos, distinciones para los _señores_, nada de privilegios. Es hora de que Dios les muestre el camino hacia la Paz. Sólo los que sufren comprenden los daños de las guerras–Sus manos vagaron hacia su protector.

Soltó una risa fría, que murió en su propia garganta.

–Soplan los vientos que emergen de nuestros pulmones, nuestras metas, acaparadas muy dentro, salen violentamente –Tomó el protector de su aldea en una mano, la presionó–. Seremos capaces de establecer nuestra ideología o moriremos con nuestras convicciones. Lograremos ser enteramente libres.

Espero unos segundos, y luego colocó el objeto encima del atuendo con nubes.

"_¿Puedes verme, aniki?… ¿Logras verme? No importa lo que digan… _

_Itachi…_

_Hoy más que nunca sé que te voy a amar eternamente… "_

Le siguió mirando. Antes de irse le susurró:

–Únicamente así conciliaremos nuestro pasado. Quizá–pronunció en un débil susurro–, quizá, después podamos hablar de una vida real, sin grotescos telones.

"_Es preciso saber que la guerra es común [a todos los seres], y la justicia es discordia, y todas las cosas se engendran por discordia y necesidad"_

_(Heráclito)_

CONTINUARÁ…

(Dependiendo del número de interesados)

Próximo capítulo

Partículas del alma

(Fragmento)

–El viento no puede revivir el fuego. El fuego se alimenta de un medio, y cuando se extingue sólo quedan cenizas… esos son los restos de su alma, ¿cómo piensas reunir las partículas de las cenizas si tus ojos miopes no pueden ver más allá de lo normal? Juntar cada una de esas partículas que se dispersan en la infinitud del universo, con ojos que ven únicamente las cosas materiales, es categóricamente imposible. Inútil y estúpido lo que dices– dijo Pein y cuando calló, nadie más habló.

**Aclaraciones Necesarias:**

1- En el transcurso del fic insistí con la idea de que "Los árboles mueren de pie", ésta es una alusión a una obra teatral de Alejandro Casona. La frase refiere al hecho de que árboles cuando mueren lo hacen de pie, jamás cayendo. ¿Lo han visto? (Yo sí los he visto, es muy triste). En definitiva, la analogía puede ser utilizada en Sasuke, quien (en mi opinión) murió de pie como un árbol. Por eso el capítulo se llama _"Similar a un árbol"_

2- Aquí se hace referencia a una frase: "Pecar callando, convierte a los hombres en pecadores", por desgracia no recuerdo al autor, igual quería aclararlo.

3- Otra alusión a una frase, esta vez en latín: _"Is damnum dat qui jubet dari" _'El daño lo hace el que manda que se haga'. Esto quiere decir que la culpa de una acción mala recae en el causante, más que en el instrumento o "autor" directo de dicha conducta. Para que lo entiendan un poco mejor: Itachi es el instrumento (por la masacre), y según este razonamiento él no sería el verdadero culpable. La responsabilidad sería de la persona que da las órdenes.

4- (Latín) _"Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum" '_Así que quien desee la paz, que prepare la guerra'. Esta frase puede ser acotada a: _"Si vis pacem para bellum"_ 'Si quieres paz, prepara la guerra.'

5- (Latín) _"Harum sententiarum quae vera sit_ _Deus aliquis viderit" _Algún Dios verá cuál es la verdadera de estas opiniones (Cicerón, _Tusculanas_, I, II_)_

**Tau: **¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Muy largo? Estuve leyendo un poquito, haber si con eso me inspiraba, y no sólo lo logré sino que también encontré (en mi lectura) algunos versos sabios en latín y no pude evitar no ponerlos en el fic. Decidí usar, en el fic, este idioma porque es sagrado, y "Dios" conocería de ésta. Igual les digo que sólo en "Curarte..." y en "Mi pecado" se hará referencia de esta santa lengua.

**Saso: **¿Por eso te tardaste tanto?

**Tau:** Si, por eso…. ¡Hn! ¡Gomen nasai! Siento haberme ausentado por…

**Saso:** ¿Más de medio año?

**Tau:** ¡Por Jashin-sama! Gomen, gomen, gomen!!! Creo que batí record en cuanto a la demora ¡Siete meses! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Es que no estaba muy conforme con lo que había escrito, lo rescribía, lo borré, lo volvía a escribir… ¡Más de cinco veces! Nada me convencía, pero bueno tenía que terminarlo. Es triste ver un solo capítulo en este fic. Y a la vez, estoy sumamente entristecida con este escrito…

**Saso:** Antes de que Tau-chan comience a inundar la habitación, iremos cerrando el capi. En adelante habrá ciertas divergencias con el manga, sólo será utilizado el período nombrado (396-436), y el mismo sufrirá varios cambios, los cuales ya se notaron en esta segunda entrega. Lamentablemente, Tau-chan no puedo saber cuántas personas están interesadas en el fic, así que dejen review, que si no este fic tardará nuevamente meses en ser actualizado. Y como suele decir, Tau, al final de cada fic:

_Oyasumi, mata ashita!!!_


End file.
